


come away with me

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, feel good family fluff, for beth, just a quick little fluff piece, love you boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: During a quiet evening at the Palmer residence, Nora reveals a secret she's been keeping for a long time.





	come away with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesstomaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstomaz/gifts).



> Just a quick little something that came to mind and I had to write it. I hope you like it Beth! Please go check out her stories @princesstomaz here and on tumblr!

All four kids asleep, a glass of wine in her hand, her and her husband curled up on the couch watching a musical, Nora asked herself, _what could be a better night?_

Eventually, Nora felt herself dozing so she sat the wine glass on the coffee table in front of them and snuggled further into Ray. She felt him kiss the top of her head and warmth bloomed in her. All these years later and their love still felt new and exciting and wonderful.

Nora looked up at Ray who was now absently carding a hand through her hair and smiled.

“What?” Ray asked when he noticed her looking at him.

“Just admiring my husband.” Nora leaned up and kissed him softly. “Can’t a wife admire her husband?”

“She absolutely can, as long as she doesn’t admire her husband admiring her right back.” Ray used his other hand which was wrapped around her waist to playfully tickle her side. Nora squealed and smacked Ray’s chest.

“You know how ticklish I am, why must you do that?” She wasn’t really mad but she did hate being tickled.

Ray shrugged. “Tori isn’t awake to get tickled so I must resort to getting my tickling jollies out of the original ticklish Palmer woman.”

“You’re terrible. But I love you.” She kissed him, hard, hoping that would stop his assault. It did.

Ray pulled away and looked to see that the movie on the TV had ended and a soft romantic track was playing during the credits. He looked back down at Nora who seemed lost in thought and he nudged her gently.

“What is it?”

“What?” Nora asked, she was a little startled a being caught so deep in thought. She hadn’t really been paying much attention to the movie, but she remembered a scene when the main couple slow danced to seemingly no music in the most mundane of situations. A deep seated desire she had when she was just a girl and had seen this movie for the first time resurfaced. She had wanted to do that one day, in the living room, of her home, with her husband, whenever she got married.

Ray shrugged. “Nothin, you just seemed a little far away. Is something bothering you?”

“Oh… it’s nothing…” she shook her head, trying to brush off the memory.

“Nora, is something bothering you? Did I do something? Say something? I won’t tickle you anymore I promise… I…” Nora placed a finger to his lips to cut him off.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, my ramblin man.” She grinned. “I just… there was scene in the movie where they’re dancing, like slow dancing, in such a mundane space, and it reminded me…”

“Yes?...” He rubbed her arm encouraging her to continue.

“It just reminded me that when I was a little girl, I saw this movie for the first time and I don’t know, I just had it in my head that I wanted to do that with my husband some day, whenever I got married, I wanted to slow dance to some sappy ass song in the middle of our living room.”

Ray grinned and stood up from the couch. He pulled out his phone and selected a song, _Come Away With Me_ by Norah Jones, which immediately connected to the Bluetooth speakers in their living room. He offered Nora his hand and Nora looked at him in confusion.

“What? Ray… I didn’t mean now… it was silly, just a kid’s fantasy…” Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest and she really wasn’t sure how six years later this man could make her feel this way from his romantic gestures.

“You want to, I can see it in your eyes. Dance with me, Nora Palmer?” He smiled as her cheeks flushed red and she took his hand.

Ray took her over near the fireplace so they would have more room and wrapped her in his arms. They gently swayed together, not really dancing in any sort of way, just moving together. Nora hands cupped the back of Ray’s neck and laced together and Ray’s were around her waist. Ray stooped some so their foreheads were touching and Nora couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her features.

“I’m surprised we haven’t done this before.” Nora grinned.

“We slow danced at our wedding reception,” he replied.

Nora shrugged. “Yeah but you’re supposed to do that, this is nice. I love this, just Ray and Nora, having a quiet moment together. In all then absolutely wonderful chaos of our lives, I just really cherish when we get to have these moments, just us. They always ground me, make me feel like I’m actually living this life.” She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ray kissed the top of her head and took one of her hands in his as Nora laid her head on his chest, feeling so safe in his arms as the song slowly started to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me about darhkatom or other things on tumblr or twitter @noradarhkpalmer and @marithebookworm respectively!


End file.
